Deja Vu: Rewritten
by Snow leopard freak
Summary: Logan has his memory back. Regrouping with Gambit and Victor, they are in for one helluva surprise when they find Strykers' new base. Meeting old friends, and new ferals, and a whacko with wings. With the X-men close behind, trouble's in store for all!


**This story, among many, is where Logan gets his memory back, and remembers everything now. While searching for his brother, Victor, he runs into the X-men… Trouble is sure to follow!**

**I'm not sure if this matters to most of you, but to some people I know it bugs the heck out of- this is a story written in First Person POV! So, you've been warned. **

_Telepathic_  
><span>'Thoughts'<span>  
><em><span>Logan POV<span>_

I revved the motorcycle down the road, my jacket flapping around wildly. I accelerated up the hill, popping a wheelie. Ever since the… Fight on the island, and the death of Kayla, I had become more reckless, but honestly, who cared? I wasn't hurting anybody. (Except for those chumps back at the bar he'd just left.) Unless I crashed and somebody saw my crazy healing…

Wheeling around the bend I saw an old Chevy Pick-up stop in front of a tree that had fallen on the road. The wind was blowing against me, and I caught a odd scent… It almost smelled like human, but mostly dominated by raw meat smell and a familiar scent: A feral. I saw a figure stalk through the edge of the trees. Circling in near the car, where the driver was lying against the window, unconscious, and the girl, I now saw, had white hair, slightly stained red by blood. There was a brunette in the backseat, fidgeting around… They were both obviously stuck.

The feral moved in front of the car and growled. As I watched from my little spot, I seemed to wake up. He had by now punched out a window and was trying to grab the brunette in the back seat, which finally jerked me into action. I slammed the bike off,and leaped off, sprinting towards them, tackling the guy who smelled like blood and raw meat. SNIKT. The claws came out, piercing his lungs. I twisted up, severing more. He tossed me back, howling in pain. We both recognized that we were both threats to each other. I felt that feeling, that feeling that had made me almost kill Victor, that wild animal feeling that had let me kill Wade… It overwhelmed me, and I growled, a low sound that seemed to reverberate through out me. He lunged, and I met him, snarling ferociously.

I drove my claws into his upper arm, and he threw me off, I sunk my claws into the ground and slid across the road, leaping at him and threw him into a tree. While he was getting up, I lunged, slashing and stabbing him angrily, leaving him in a heap. I picked up the tree trunk, and threw it at him, pinning him against the tree. Lets see him get out of that one. I turned around, and saw the girl with the white hair glaring at me. Th' hell's her problem?. I hopped back onto my bike and wheeled around, going back the way I came. I heard someone muttering and a guy's cursing, instinct made me turn around. SHIT! The unconscious-but-now-conscious dude was looking at me, his hand reaching up to the side of his head, as if to… I knew what was about to happen a split second before it happened. I unsheathed one hand of my blades, and blocked the fucking laser beam shooting at me. While with my other hand I switched off the bike. Always something. I turned slowly, balancing my weight so I wouldn't go flying backwards, trying to deflect the beam instead of just absorbing it. I brought my other claws around, easing the pressure on the arm. I was slowly sliding back across the street. Damn.

I had incredible sense of Déjà vu…Oh yeah, almost falling off a nuclear reactor rim while a other guy shot lasers at me. Only this time Victor wasn't here to help. I gritted my teeth, my newly pointed canines digging into my lip, and pushed back. The beam shut off temporarily, to show my claws as red molten blades. I could feel the heat up my arms, almost to my elbows. Damnit. Taking advantage off their distraction, I shoved my claws and arms into a snow drift, holding back a sigh of relief as the pain lessened and the tissue began healing.

_#Storm POV#_  
>I put a hand on Cyclops' shoulder, shaking him awake. I was stuck in my seat, the buckle jammed. As Scott came round, I saw the man sprinting to the motorcycle on the bend. As Scott woke up (finally) I told him where to shoot, and he looked around and saw the man with the claws. The man whirled around at the exact same instant Scott opened fire. He unsheathed his claws on one hand- and blocked the beam. Scott muttered, "What the Hell…" He increased power on the beam. The man added his other handclaws to block.

I could actually _see_him sliding back across the pavement. I then saw him bite down with pointed teeth, and shove the beam back us! Scott cut off the beam just in time. I looked at the guys claws, which were now bright red, and the color of molten lava. He shoved his hands in a snow drift, and he pulled his hands out, covered in burns. As we watched they healed over, and he ran and got back onto his back, actually covering some distance, then disappearing from site. Scott took a breath then started up the car, driving past the struggling and bloody form of Sabertooth. Scott said "I'm guessing they fought?" I nodded, and I turned around in my seat to look at the girl, Rogue, and saw her wide eyed looking out the window. "Rogue? Are you alright?" She nodded "Who was that guy? Wasn't he in that bar in the cage?" I thought back, trying to remember. "Oh! I think your right!" Scott tensed "Whoever he was, he is dangerous, and we'll need to tell the professor about him, and then we need to hunt him down. We can't give Magneto the chance of finding him, and recruiting him." "Scott, I understand your worry- but, perhaps we were a bit rash in shooting him. I feel slightly... guilty. He saved us, and most likely Marie too." "Your denying he's dangerous?" Scott snarled. "No- just saying that it would probably be a better idea to mark him as a potential ally- not a threat. He did save us from Sabertooth!" "Hmmf." Scott grunted. "We'll tell the Professor. See what he thinks." And so, most likely, Scott will be very upset later today. I rolled my eyes, looking back at MArie to see if she was alright.

Only a few more miles until we reach the Blackbird.

_**At the school**_  
>We dropped Marie off in her room, and we both headed to where the Professors office was. As we entered, he looked up at us, a smile on his face as usual. It was always a welcome sight. "How was it?" Xavier asked. As we told what had occurred, his smile slowly became more and more thoughtful. When we finished, he looked over at Scott and said quietly, "I am assuming that you want to go looking for him?" Scott nodded. Xavier heaved a sigh. "I do believe that Ororo is right, he would be a potential ally, but you also raise a point- Sabertooth will no doubt inform Erik of him. If not for his sake and ours, we should probably find him."<p>

After Xavier exited Cerebro, he had told them that they would most likely need to take at least three others with them, as he seemed to trail trouble. "Don't attack on sight," He said, eying Scott pointedly. "Be negotiable."


End file.
